The Krusty Krab
|type=Restaurant |location=Bikini Bottom |owner=Eugene H. Krabs |employees=SpongeBob SquarePants; Squidward Tentacles; Jim (former) |visitors= |first="Help Wanted" |last= }} The Krusty Krab is a restaurant in the city of Bikini Bottom in the television series SpongeBob SquarePants. The restaurant is a parody of McDonald's and Burger King, owned by the greedy Eugene Krabs. Currently, the Krusty Krab has two employees: SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Both employees particularly don't get along that well. SpongeBob works as a fry cook, while Squidward mans the cash register. Krabby Patties are the specialty of the Krusty Krab, but they have been known to serve many other entrées. Stephen Hillenburg's original name for the Krusty Krab was the "Crusty Crab," but he changed it because he believed it was funnier to spell it with K's instead of C's. Established Mr. Krabs first opened his booming burger joint in 1977, only after discovering the secret formula of the Krabby Patty (previously known as the Quahog Burger, later known as the Barnacle Burger) and acquiring and converting the ailing Rusty Crab retirement home into a booming fast food restaurant and practically adding the K'' to the word ''rusty making it the K'rusty Krab to the name. He went into business, mainly due to these events and of course, to make money. Since then, it has almost run out of business once from the minor competitor Shell Shack, once from SpongeBob's short-lived Pretty Patties stand, and of course, a countless number of times from The Chum Bucket. The restraurant is open from 8am-9pm on Monday, Wednesday & Thursday, 8am-10pm Friday and Saturday, while on Tuesdays, it is open 'til 11pm. On Sundays, the Krusty Krab is closed. It has twice opened 24 hours a day once due to the customers and once as a result of Plankton's plan to open The Chum Bucket 23 hours a day. The Krusty Krab now opens 23 hours a day, after Plankton's plan failed. Advertising There are various ways Mr. Krabs uses to advertise the Krusty Krab. Billboards There are many billboards advertising the Krusty Krab on Sand Mountain. Commercials The Krusty Krab has had only one commercial. Squidward Tentacles was the director at first, but then Mr. Krabs directed it to save money since Squidward was too expensive. Mr. Krabs got a ''primetime special to run the 60-second commercial, at 3:28 AM. The commercial featured Pearl (playing "Amy") and Squidward (in a wig, playing "Jan") as teenagers getting their first Krabby Patty served by Mr. Krabs. It only showed SpongeBob's pants by the grill and forehead inside the kitchen window. Even from this, he was excited to be in the commercial. Food/Drinks The food served at the Krusty Krab consists of its specialty, the world-famous Krabby Patty burgers, as well as a host of other meals off the Galley Grub, with food ranging from Kelp Fries to Coral Bits to Dr. Kelp (derived from the Dr. Pepper soft drink) and more, even Silly Meals. This is enough evidence that the menu is similar to that of "McDonald's" or "Burger King" though they have also sold pizzas (Pizza Delivery) and a once-free salad bar (now $1) at times. The Krusty Krab menu is different in many episodes. The Galley Grub The Galley Grub is the menu of The Krusty Krab. In the episode "Pickles," the menu looks like this: Bubble Buddy In "Bubble Buddy," the Menu looks like this: (The prices of everything including diet shampoo add up to $100) Breakfast Buffet *Krabby Omelette $4.99 *Krabby Hot Dog *Krabby Bagels *Krabby Pancakes Lunch Buffet *Krabby Patty *Kelp Fries (For SpongeBob, Kelp, however is a kind of seaweed) *Root Beer (For SpongeBob, he loved bendy straws) *Coke (For SpongeBob) *Diet Coke (For SpongeBob) Dinner Buffet *Double Patty Patty *Krabby Junior Junior *Jumbo Small Patty *Junior Senior Sophomore Patty *Quarter Ouncer Double Pounder *Super Double Triple Patty *Jumbo Patty Super Jumbo *Captain Olaf's Special *Super Seaweed Shake *Shampoo (For Bubble Buddy) *Diet Shampoo (For Bubble Buddy) *Krusty Krab Spaghetti *Krusty Krab Pizza *Krusty Kids Meal Desserts *Krabby Cookies *Krabby Pies *Krabby Cake *Krabby Birthday Cake *Krabby Wedding Cake *Krabby It's A Boy/Girl *Krabby Anniversary Cake *Krabby Retirement Cake Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," the Menu looks like this: Owner In addition to Mr. Krabs, several other people have owned the Krusty Krab from time to time: * Squidward Tentacles (seen in Squid's Day Off) * SpongeBob SquarePants (seen in Patty Hype) * Sheldon Plankton (seen in The Algae's Always Greener) * Carl the Fish (seen in Selling Out) Krabby Patty Recipe NickJr.com has a recipe up for Krabby Patties. Please don't tell Plankton about that! *Ingredients *2 tbsp. finely chopped onion *2 tbsp. finely chopped celery *4-6 tbsp. vegetable oil *1 tsp. thyme *6-9 drp. hot sauce (in Karate Choppers) *1 lb. frozen imitation crabmeat, (defrosted and finely chopped in a food processor) *3/4 cup seasoned bread crumbs *1 tbsp. Dijon mustard *2 tbsp. mayonnaise (plus 1 cup for dipping sauce) *2 eggs, lightly beaten *Salt and pepper (to taste) *3 tbsp. ketchup (for dipping sauce) *5 heeping pounds of freshy chopped plankton *Start Cooking **'Step 1 - '''Sauté the onions and celery in 1 tablespoon of vegetable oil. Add the thyme, lower the heat, and cook until the onions are translucent. **'Step 2 - 'In a large bowl combine the crabmeat, sautéed onions and celery, bread crumbs, Dijon mustard, mayonnaise, egg, salt and pepper to taste. Stir to combine. **'Step 3 - 'Shape into rounds by using a small ice cream scoop, then gently pat flat. **'Step 4 - 'Heat 3 tablespoons of vegetable oil in a large skillet. Working in batches (2 to 3 crab cakes at a time) place the crab cakes in a skillet and cook until golden brown, about 2 minutes per side. You may need to add more oil for the second and third batches. **'Step 5 - 'Preheat the oven to 400°F. Transfer the crab cakes to the baking pan and bake for 10 minutes. The crab cakes can be kept in a warm oven for approximately 30 minutes, or they may be reheated at serving time. Serve with a kid-friendly dipping sauce. Mix 1 cup of mayonnaise with 3 tablespoons of ketchup. **'Step 6 - 'Put the crab cakes in sesame seed buns,pickles, lettuce, patty, tomato, sauce,and another bun. It can also be found here by this link: http://www.nickjr.com/food/character_food/spongebob/spongebob_crab_cakes.jhtml?minibar=true Employees *Eugene H. Krabs; (1976-present) All episodes **Manager & Owner of the Krusty Krab (1976-present) *Jim; **Head Frycook 1984-1998 (0 episodes) *Chef Around the World (1998-present) (proven in 1 episode) *Squidward Tentacles; On Time Percentage: 12% **Manager of the Krusty Krab 2 (2004) 1 episode **Head cashier (1993-2007,2007-) 262 episodes **Frycook after SpongeBob replaced him in The Algae's Always Greener *SpongeBob SquarePants; On Time Percentage: 100% **Manager of the Krusty Krab 2 (2004) 1 episode **Head Frycook (1998-2000,2000-2009, 2009-) All episodes **Owner of the Krusty Krab after Mr. Krabs traded SpongeBob the restaurant for his in Patty Hype **Co-cashier as seen in The Algae's Always Greener **Cashier in the same episode above **Cashier and frycook after Squidward became boss and went home to relax, giving SpongeBob both jobs **Parking Lot Litter Patrol *Sandy Cheeks **Recruited by Mr. Krabs as a Krabby Patty chopper for a brief period of time (2000) (as seen in Karate Choppers). 1 episode *Patrick Star **He joined the "Krusty Crew" as a waiter in the episode "Big Pink Loser". He quit after the episode. **He was also hired at The Krusty Krab in the episode "Arrgh!" before getting fired only one second later.(2000-2009)(8 episodes) *Pearl Krabs **Idealist for the Krusty Krab as seen in the episode Bossy Boots(2000) (1 episode) *3 Teenagers **Given jobs after SpongeBob and Squidward went on strike, leaving both their positions available.(2001-2002) *King Neptune **Made trainee by SpongeBob after refusing to live in Atlantis, leaving his friends. Here is where he learned that he should cook with love, not magic. (2000-2001) *Gary the Snail **Recruited by Mr. Krabs as a bouncer ever since Gary get rid of Plankton who impersonated Gary, after Plankton tricked Gary for a brief period of time (2010) (as seen in Shellback Shenanigans). 1 episode Inspection Krusty Krab employees have surprise uniform inspections. Some of the requirements to pass are: *Must Have Nametag On *Must be Clean *Must Shave If an employee does not pass inspection, they have to wear very stinky boots all day. Customers The Krusty Krab is a popular fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom and usually attracts many customers from all of Bikini Bottom because it's cheap, has the best food under the sea, and Mr. Krabs is less cruel than his rival counterpart Sheldon Plankton. It is here where the customer always comes first and it is the customers who keep the restaurant afloat. In fact, there's even a POOP (People Order Our Patties) policy. When King Neptune accused and froze Mr. Krabs, the customers abandoned the restaurant and were lured into The Chum Bucket and then into evil, under the hands of Sheldon Plankton. There have also been times when the customers have abandoned the restaurant due to minor incidents. Regulars here include Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, Larry the Lobster, Mrs. Puff, Scooter the surfer dude and many more. Polices and Disclaimers *Krusty Krab policy clearly states that once the burger has reached the customer, it is his or her responsibility. *The Krabby Patty formula is the sole property of the Krusty Krab and only is only to be discussed in part or in whole with its creator, Mr. Krabs. Duplication of this formula is punishable by law. Restrictions apply, results may vary. *The customer is always right. *No free Napkins. *The Krusty Krab Employee Manual; 2nd revised edition; page 35; section 19; Clause 3A: All staff must remain on the premises until the days recites are fully accounted for. *The Krusty Krab Employee Manual; 2nd revised edition; page 35; section 19; Clause 3B: The proprietor reserves the right to be unfair. *Money back guarantee. *Everyone's money is good here. *At the Krusty Krab, we serves all kinds. *Think of the customer. *No Free Refills *We never deny a guest, even the most ridiculous request. Additional Locations * The Krusty Krab II, located next to the original. ** Squidward was manager there from March 7 to March 14. ** SpongeBob became Manager on March 14. Competition The Chum Bucket, owned by Sheldon Plankton, a competitor, is across the street. The Krusty Krab is far more successful than the Chum Bucket due primarily to the good food of the Krusty Krab, but also to the cruelty of Plankton to other residents of Bikini Bottom. Plankton has consistently tried to steal the "secret recipe" for the Krabby Patty so as to duplicate it and gain more customers, but he was always unsuccessful, until he gained control of the Krabby Patty secret formula with his "Plan Z" in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Destruction The Krusty Krab was destroyed in an unusually high number of episodes. * 'Employee of the Month: SpongeBob and Squidward's excessively competitive battle for Employee of the Month leads to them making too many krabby patties, forcing the restaurant to explode. * Suds: SpongeBob's case of the suds leads to one massive sneeze near the Krusty Krab, which leaves the restaurant in pieces. * Wormy: The entire of Bikini Bottom is razed in an attempt to destroy the "monster." * Squid on Strike: SpongeBob tears the place down as part of him and Squidward being on strike. * Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: An Alaskan bull worm crushes the entire town. * Skill Crane: Squidward was not as skilled with a real crane as he expected. * SpongeHenge: Hurricane-force winds blow away the whole exterior of the restaurant. External links * Category:SpongeBob SquarePants locations Category:Restaurants